1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method of controlling data transmission of an apparatus connected to a gateway, and more particularly, to a system and method of controlling data transmission of an apparatus according to a resource utilization rate of a gateway.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a network technology and a data processing technology have developed, various external devices are connected to a gateway to exchange data with the gateway by using a messaging framework. In particular, Internet of Things (IOT) devices exchange data with the gateway by using a messaging framework. In an IOT service, connectivity between a device and a gateway is classified as an internet protocol (IP)-based connectivity and a non-IP based connectivity, the IP-based connectivity being mainly employed. For example, messaging frameworks using transmission control protocol (TCP)/IP do not provide flow control functions, but are dependent upon functions provided by the TCP. However, the flow control provided by TCP does not react to various situations, but only takes into account a network buffer.
In addition, data collected from external devices have importance and real-time characteristics that vary depending on a kind of the data and a kind of service using the data, but message frameworks may not take into account such characteristics. Accordingly, a gateway receiving data from various external devices risks overloading. Also, in a case of a service having high real-time characteristics, it is difficult to provide proper service due to the overloading of the gateway.